


Target Acquired

by SpirkTrekker42



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpirkTrekker42/pseuds/SpirkTrekker42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Kirk has always had a crush on Professor Spock.  But when the Vulcan gets seriously ill, will Kirk risk everything to save his life and win his heart?  K/S</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine.

A/N:  Bouncing off the walls in my head…

.~.

_Target Acquired_

.~.

“Oh my God, Bones!  I just cracked Professor Spock’s secret email account!” Kirk flailed.  He was still sharing a room with McCoy at Starfleet Academy.

“Why do you sound gayer than usual?” Bones asked.  “Or hoped up on sugar?”

“Duh,” said Kirk, rolling his eyes.  “Spock is the hottest guy in all of the ‘fleet!”

“Ew,” said McCoy.  “I’d rather take Jocelyn.”

“Ew,” Kirk retorted.  “She is really mean to you, Bones.”

“So what?” The doctor snapped.  “We have a kid together.  We have to make it work.”

“Uh huh,” said Kirk, but he side-stepped the issue that both Bones and Jocelyn really hated each other’s guts.  “So what do I do about Spock?  Should I set up a secret meeting?  I don’t want to come off too strong, especially since I’m a student and he’s a teacher and I don’t want to get written up but it would be so worth it and I can still get one more demerit before getting kicked out completely…”

“Run on sentence,” Bones sighed.  “Stop that.  It annoys the hell out of me.”

“Is there anything that I do that doesn’t annoy me?”  Kirk asked.

“I don’t care when you play Parises Squares,” Bones said thoughtfully.  “As long as you don’t get hurt.  Then I’m invested.”

“True,” Kirk quipped.  “I’m gonna do it.  I’m going to set up a meeting between me and Spock under the guise of the chess team. He’ll have to accept then!”

“Don’t you think you’re coming on too strong?”

“Oh no, I am!” Kirk fretted. “I don’t know what to do – I’m super attracted to him but if the administration ever found out…”

“I’m sure the administration knows,” Bones grumbled under his breath.

“What?” Kirk asked, engrossed in his computer.

“Nothing,” the doctor mumbled.  “Look, you have a reputation as a hacker.  I’m sure Spock knows about it. Don’t do anything stupid, okay, Jim.”

“Do you think I should wait for another day?” Kirk asked.

“Are you really asking me?” McCoy asked.

“Yes!”

“I think you need to get your shit together.  I don’t think you are ready to commit like a Vulcan would need.”

“Dammit, I could totally commit!” Jim whined.

Bones glared at him.

“Err, ish.  I would have problems with the flirting with other people and other species.”

“Basically anything that moves, yeah,” Bones reminded him.

“But I really want to get with Spock!  We could be soulmates and not even know it.”

“Right,” said Bones, looking like he needed to hurl.  “Don’t say it again.”

“I’ll say it in high Vulcan…” Kirk taunted.

“DON’T DO IT!”  Bones yelled.  “What if SF bugged our room?”

“You are too paranoid,” Kirk stuck his tongue out at the doctor.  “Fine,  I will spell it.  T-h-y-l-a.”

“Quit learning Vulcan – it isn’t going to help you.  Spock isn’t that stupid.”

“I know that,” Kirk pouted.  “Still, it can’t hurt.”

“You never give up, do you?” Bones said, almost admirably.

“Never,” Kirk said seriously.  “But I will bide my time.  I don’t want to scare him off!”

“Now you are talking,” said McCoy.  “At least wait until you graduate.  Then you can meet as equals.”

“Alright,” Kirk sighed.  “But I’ll still follow his every move on the computer.”

“I know,” said Bones.  “That’s what you do with people you have crushes on.  Spock is no different than that Deltan you were going after five months ago.”

“It IS different,” Kirk growled.  “That girl was a mistake.  I can’t believe I fell for her pheromone trick!”

“It wouldn’t be the first time a red-blooded male did,” said Bones.  “I spend enough time patching up love-struck male ensigns in the hospital.  Females too, and everything in between.”

“I’m lucky to have you in my life,” Kirk said diplomatically.

“Thanks.  It’s about time I got some appreciation,” said McCoy.  He grinned at the third year command student.  

“You’re welcome.  Thanks for being there, Bones.  I don’t want to blow it,” said Kirk.

“I know that.  If it is meant to be, then it is meant to be.  But for now, I wouldn’t force Spock’s hand.”

“Kay.”  Kirk gave his best human friend a wry smile.  “Thanks Bones.”

“Anytime, Kid.”

.~.

The End

A/N:  What did you think?

 


	2. Expect The Unexpected

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine.

A/N:  So yeah apparently Tarkalean flu is code for the “other thing”… I checked on Memory Alpha.

.~.

_Target Acquired_

Chapter Two: Expect The Unexpected

.~.

_The Next Morning_

When Jim checked his email, he received a message sent at midnight from Professor Spock that read _, I will meet with you to discuss your 3D chess strategy after the chess club meeting today._

“Yes!” Kirk pumped his fist in the air.  “I got a date with Spock!”

“What does it say?” said McCoy, sounding tired because Kirk woke him up early and McCoy was _not_ a morning person.

Kirk read the message to the doctor.

“It’s not a date, moron,” Bones grumbled.  “It’s an appointment with your instructor.”

“Yeah? We’ll see,” Kirk mused.

“Just don’t get yourself kicked out of the ‘fleet, please,” said Bones.  “One more demerit, Jim, and I swear to you I will kick your-”

“I know, I know,” Kirk interrupted.  “I’ll watch what I say.  And do.  I promise.”

“Good,” Bones grunted, and then he turned over and went back to sleep.

.~.

_Later_

But when the chess club met that afternoon, Spock didn’t even show up.

“Hey, do you know where Professor Spock is?” Kirk asked his TA, Cadet Uhura.  “He promised he was going to talk to me about my strategy after the meeting.”

Uhura glared at Kirk.  “You didn’t get the campus wide message?   His classes are cancelled for the rest of the week.  He’s out with Tarkalean flu.”

“Oh,” said Kirk, disappointed.  “I must have missed it.  Well, I’m sure we’ll reschedule for another time, then.  Thanks for not biting my head off this time for asking a question.”

“You’re welcome,” said Uhura.  “I’m in a good mood today.”

Kirk gave her a lopsided grin.  “At least I didn’t call you by your first name.”

Uhura just shook her head at him and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Kirk took that as his clue to leave.   He’d waited this long, what was another week?   He returned to his dorm to sulk and play video games.   He decided to play _Galaxian XII_ – that was always fun and diverting.

“How’d it go?”  Bones asked as Kirk entered the room.  He was engrossed in his computer.

“He didn’t show.  He’s out with Tarkalean flu,” said Kirk.  “Huge bummer, man.  Oh well.  I’ll just try again next week.”

McCoy froze.  “Say that again, Jim.”

“Spock’s out with Tarkalean flu,” Kirk repeated, oblivious to McCoy’s reaction because he was pulling up his video game on his computer.

“Shit,” McCoy muttered.

“What?  Is it serious for Vulcans or something?” Kirk asked, turning to look at his roommate.

“It could prove to be deadly,” was McCoy’s carefully worded answer.

“WHAT?” Kirk cried.  “No!  Oh my God, I have go visit him.  Right now.  I could cheer him up, we could play chess-”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” McCoy interrupted.

“Why not?  Is it contagious?”

Bones looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  “Possibly.  I’m not entirely sure but it would be good to be cautious.”

“Look, he could be dying!” Kirk fretted.  “I have to see him, Bones.  What if he really did die without knowing how I really feel about him?”

“NO, Jim.  Leave it alone.”  McCoy clenched his fists, as if tensing for a fight.

“What, are you going to beat me up?  You’d lose and you know it,” said Kirk.

“This is way out of your league, Kirk,” McCoy warned.  “You’re barking up the wrong tree, trust me.”

“Fine.  Then I’m going to ask Dr. M’Benga.  He interned on Vulcan.  He’ll know.”  Kirk rushed out of the room before McCoy could say another word.

End Chapter Two

A/N:  Questions, comments, requests?  Let me know!


End file.
